When a consumer uses a bedding absorbent pad, as he turns over, stands up, lies and kicks, the absorbent pad will be moved, draped and folded, thus causing the bedding articles to be dirty. As to the traditional process, there is a method for applying glue at the four corners of a bottom film of the absorbent pad. This method may prevent a small size absorbent pad from being moved, draped and folded. As the glue piece applied at the four corners of the bottom film of the absorbent pad in the prior art has smaller size, the peeling force of the absorbent pad is smaller too. For example, a 50 mm×120 mm area of glue only has the peeling force of 1.0-1.5N. The bedding absorbent pad, under such a small peeling force, may not be firmly adhered to the bedding articles. Eventually, when the consumer turns over, stands up, lies and kicks, the absorbent pad will be moved, draped and folded, thus causing the bedding articles to be dirty.
In order to resolve the above mentioned issues, a feasible method is to increase the area of the glue at the four corners of the bottom film of the absorbent pad to improve the peeling force, which is a feasible method.